Minato Namikaze
Minato Namikaze (波風ミナト, Namikaze Minato) je bio Četvrti Hokage (四代目火影, Yondaime Hokage, Doslovno značenje: Četvrta Vatrena Senka) Sela Lišća, kao i suprug Kušine Uzumaki, drugog džindžurikija Devetorepe lisice. U svom životu je bio poznat po svojoj brzini, te je zato i dobio nadimak Žuti Treptaj Sela Lišća (木ノ葉の黄色い閃光, Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō). Njegove sposobnosti su bile svetski priznate što mu je donelo jako vrednu titulu Hokagea dok je bio vrlo mlad. Poginuo je tokom Kuraminog napada na Konohu štiteći svoje selo i zapečativši polovinu Kurame unutar svog novorođenog sina Naruta Uzumakija. Pozadina Rana mladost Minato je pristupio Konohinoj akademiji za genine sa snom da postane hokage i da zadobije poštovanje stanovnika sela. Kada se Kušina Uzumaki preselila u Konohu smeštena je u isti razred kao i Minato. Njega je odmah privukla njena zanosna crvena kosa i Minato je njome bio vrlo očaran. Daljim napredkom, Minato je postao najbolji student u generaciji i nakon završavanja akademije smešten je u tim Džeraja. Džeraja je video poseban potencijal u Minatu i naučio ga je mnoge svoje tehnike kao što je džicu prizivanja. Takođe, varovao je da Minato može biti Dete Proročanstva (予言の子, Yogen no Ko) i da će jednog dana spasiti svet od velikog zla. Godinama kasnije, nakon što je postao priznati nindža, snage sela oblaka su kidnapovale Kušinu. Konohine snage su odmah poslale svoje nindže da je vrate, ali je od svih jedino Minato primetio pramenove njene crvene kose koji su ga odveli do nje. Po otkrivanju neprijatelja, Minato ih sve poražava i spašava Kušinu. Tom prilikom joj priznaje da je već dugo očaran nojme i njenom zanosnom kosom i Kušina se tada zaljubljuje u Minata. Žuti treptaj Sela Lišća Vremenom posle, Minato i Kušina su ostali u vezi dugo dok se na kraju nisu i venčali. U to vreme je Kušinin pečat ojačan i Kurama je još jače zadržana u njoj. Nakon posmatranja mehanizma bombe repate zveri, Minato počinje svoj trogodišnji proces stvaranja Rasengana, savršene tehne oblikovanja čakre. Ostatak života, Minato pokušava da kombinuje Rasengan sa prirodnim elementom čakre. Kao punoletni nindža Minato okuplja svoj genin tim koji se sastojao od Obita Učihe, dečaka iz najjačeg klana Konohe, Kakašija Hatakea, sina legendarnog Belog očnjaka sela lišća (木ノ葉の白い牙,Konoha no Shiroi Kiba, English TV: White Fang of the Leaf) i Rin Nohare, mladog medicinskog kunoičija. U animeu treći hokage Hiruzen je dao Minatu zadatak da nauči Kakašija kako da prevaziđe svoju patnju zbog očeve smrti. Minato nešto kasnije svoj tim stavlja na ispit sa zvoncima gde oni prikazuju sjajan timski rad i prolaze test. Ipak, čak i nakon prolaska na testu, Kakaši i Obito stupaju u konflikt oko toga da li treba ispuniti misiju ili zaštititi prijatelje. Minato ipak do nekle uspeva da reši njihove razmirice. Tokom Trećem Šinobi Rtau, Minato je odvojen od svog tima i poslat je na poseban zadatak za borbu protiv sela oblaka. Tokom misije uništavanja Kanabi mosta, Minato je postavio Kakašija, koji je nedavno postao džonin za privremenog vođu tima Minato na toj misiji. U borbi sa selom oblaka, Minato je sam poraziro preko hiljadu neprijateljskih nindži i zadobio duboku poštovanje. Ubrzo i Treći Cučikage, Onoki, prihvata mir, jer je i sam rekao da su se njegovi šinobiji borili kao lavovi, ali je Žuti Trepljaj Sela Lista pobio na hiljade njih. Nakon završetka misije, Minato reće kao pojačanje Kakašijevom timu ali kasno videvši da je stena već pala na Obita i da ništa više ne može da se učini da on preživi. Dok je bio na drugoj misiji, Rin je kidnapovana od strane sela magle i gine od Kakašijeve ruke usled gendžicua koji su protivnici bacili na njega. Jednom prilikom, tokom konflikta izmedju Sela Lišća i Sela Oblaka, nindže iz Sela Lišća predvođeni Minatom, naleću na nindže Oblaka, predvođenim budućim Raikageom i njegovim bratom Bijem. U kratkoj borbi Raikage otkriva da je Minato brži od njega, a Minato mu govori da on ima dobru porodicu, primetivši Bija, i takođe mu govori da treba da pazi da njegov brata da ne postane manje od čoveka, više od zveri. Može se reći da je Minatov kompliment Biju da se kreće, kao pravi ubica šinobi, stvorio puno Bijevo ime Kiler Bi. Minato je tada bio uveren da će i Ej jednog dana postati kage. Četvrti Hokage Nakon pobede u Trećem Svetskom Šinobi Ratu, Hirunzen oseća da je došlo vreme da se proglasi novi Hokage. Tada se održava sednica. Danzo govori da bi trbalo Oročimarua postaviti na ovaj položaj. Hirunzen govori da je Oročimaru pravi genije, ali da u sebi gaji tajnu amdbiciju i da ne voli selo dovoljno, zato on izjavljuje da Minato treba da bude naredni Hokage. Svi su se složili, izuzev Danza, jer on misli da je Minato premlad. Tada biva održana ceremonija, na kojoj Hirunzen predaje ovu poziciju Minatu. Minato je kao Hokage stavio Kakašija u ANBU rang, i Kakaši se jako istakao u ovom odredu. Hiruzen govori Minatu da mora da učini sve kako bi spasao Kakašija od tame koja ga je obuzela nakon Obitove i Rinine smrti. Znajući da će tokom Kušininog porođaja pečat kojim je Devetorepa Lisica zapečaćena popustiti, Minato shvata da treba preduzeti posebne mere opreza. Kušina je trebalo da se porodi na tajnoj lokaciji van sela, sa postavljenim brojnim preprekama kao i nekoliko ANBU operativaca okolo. Minato nije bio mnogo zabrinut zbog porođaja, čak je Kakašiju dao i slobodan dan kao nagradu za njegov rad. Budući roditelji su se već složili da daju detetu ime Naruto po liku iz Džerajine nove knjige. Džeraja je probao da ih ubedi da daju sinu drugo ime jer bi to Džeraju načinilo detetovim kumom mada oni su ostali pri svojoj odluci. Kuramin napad na Konohu Naruto je rođen u noći desetog oktobra. Samo nekoliko trenutaka nakon rođenja, Minato se pripremio da obnovi Kušinin pečat ali nije uspeo s obzirom da se pojavio maskirani čovek pod imenom Tobi. Tobi uzima Naruta kao taoca i preti da će ga ubiti ako se Minato ne odmakne od Kušine. Minato brzo reaguje i spašava Naruta mada uz teškoće videvši da su na njegovim leđima papirne bombe. Bio je prinuđen da se teleportuje zajedno sa Narutom kako bi ga zaštitio od povreda, što je Tobi iskoristio kao priliku da zarobi i kidnapuje Kušinu. Minato se ostavivši Naruta na sigurnom mestu, brzo teleportovao do Kušine kako bi je spasao od smrti prouzrokovane vađenjem Devetorepe Lisice iz nje. Tada odvodi majku i sina jedno do drugog i kreće da zaštiti selo od pretnje Tobija i Kurame. Minato na sreću stiže u ranoj fazi Kuraminog razaranja sela i teleportuje bombu repate zveri pre nego što je uspela da unište stene lica hokagea. Pokušao je da obavesti trećeg hokagea o dešavanjim u selu ali ga je Tobi presreo i prebacio Kamuijem na drugu lokaciju. S obzirpm da je kontrolisao Kuramu pomoću Šaringana, pobeđivanje Tobija bi značilo automatsko spasenje Konohe. Nakon nekoliko neuspešnih napada zbog Tobijeve Kamui nedodirljivosti, Minato koristi drugi nivo tehnike Letećeg Boga Groma i uz pomoć jednog jakog Rasengana pogađa Tobija i ostavlja ga u čudu. Potom koristi pečat ugovora da otrgne Kuramu Tobijevoj kontroli što je Tobija je primoralo na beg. Kada ju je Minato oslobodio Tobijeve kontrole, Devetorepa Lisica je polako počela da napušta selo ali se i dalje borila sa nindžama Konohe koji su je i dalje napadali. Kada se pripremila da lansira još jednu bombu repate zveri, Minato se ponovo pojavio i zaustavio je prizvavši Gamabunta direktno da padne na nju. Gamabuntov zadatak je bio da zadrži Kuramu dovoljno dugo dok Minato ne uspe da je teleportuje do lokacije na kojoj su se nalazili Naruto i Kušina. Kušina iskorišćava jednu od tehnika svog klana i stvara barijeru kojom je trebalo da zadrži zver do se ne odluči o daljim koriacima. Videvši da će umreti od posledica vađenja lisice, Kušina predlaže Minatu da ponovo zapečate Kuramu u nju da bi zver umrla zajedno sa njom. Minato to odbija, smatrajući da će Kuramina snaga u budućnosti biti potrebna selu u slučaju da Tobi ponovo napadne. Setivši se Džerajinih reći, Minato shvata da je Naruto zapravo dete proročanstva i da će on jednog dana spasiti svet. Shvativši to Minato odlučuje da Naruta učini novim džindžurikejem Kurame kako bi mu dao veću snagu u budućnosti. Međutim, Kuramina čakra je bila prevelika da bi bila zapečaćena unutar novorođenog deteta. Iz tog razloga, Minato koristi najveći fuindžicu Uzumaki klana, tehniku Kosača Smrti kako bi zaprečatio Kuramu u sebe a samo njenu Jang polovinu u Naruta. Svativši šta Minato planira, Kurama kreće da ubije Naruta svojim kandžama ali se Minato i Kušina isprečuju i primaju taj ubod. Koristeći poslednje atome svoje snage, Minato priziva malu žabu Gerotoru i daje mu ključ oporavka pečata osam trigrama da ga prosledi Džeraji. Nakon toga, na samrti Minato i Kušina govore svom sinu kolko ga vole. Koristivši pečat osam trigrama, Minato konačno pečati Jang polovinu zveri u Naruta a u pečat dodaje malo svoje i Kušinine čakre kako bi njih dvoje u budućnosti mogli da pomognu svom sinu da savlada kontrolu nad demonom. U tom trenutku, Treći hokage pristiže i sluša Minatove zadnje reči. Minato govori Hiruzenu da bi iznad svega želeo da seljani smatraj Naruta herojem a ne čudvištem koje je izazvalo smrti i razaranje kao i da Narutu da prezime Uzumaki po majci. Po završetku ovog razgovora, kosač gutu Minatovu dušu i mladi hokage umire zajedno sa svojom ženom. Ličnost Uprkos fizičkoj sličnosti sa svojim sinom, Minato i Naruto ne dele previše zajednočkih osobina. Džeraja je rekao da je Minato veoma lukav i oprezan i da nikada ne uradi nešto bez razloga. Bio je svestan svoje reputacije ali nikada nije podcenio ni jednog svog protivnika već je uvek davao sve od sebe. Nikada nije bio zlopamtilo već je sažaljevao Tobija a za svoju smrt je krivio isključivo sebe jer nije uspeo da spase Obita od tame koja ga je obuzela nakon napuštanja sela. Minato ima veoma velike ambicije i kao i njegov sin želi da nauči što više tehnika. Kao džonin i vođa tročlanog tima Minato dosta podseća na svog učenika Kakašija. Svoje učineke štiti po svaku ceni i štiti ih čak i od mnogo veće pretnje. Kao hokage, on može biti vrlo blag i fin prema stanovnicima Konohe, ali i vrlo surov prema svakoj pretnji. Takođe, pokazao je i izuzetnu hrabrost suočivši se sa najjačom od devet repatih zveri Kuramom nežaleći da čak i po cenu života zaštiti selo i osobe koje su mu drage. Sem toga prikazano je da je Minato i veo dobar i savestan muž, a takođe se predpostavlja da bi u budućnosti bio i jako dobar otac. Izgled Minato_(Džonin).png|Minato u uniformi džonina Minato_(Hokage).png|Minato sa Hokage plaštom Minato_(Biju_mod).png|Minatov izgled u Kuraminom Čakra Modu Minato svojim fizičkim izgledom podseća na svog sina Naruta. Oboica imaju nebesko plave oči i žutu bodljikavu kosu osim što Minatu pada preko ušiju. Prema Džeraji, Minato je bio veoma zgodan i privlačan ženama. Dok je bio na akademiji nosio je jednostavni beli duks sa zelenim ukrasimi i kapuljačom. Kada je postao genin, nosio je belu trenerku sa tri pruge na rukama, mrežastu maicu ispod nje, par crnih pantalona i nindža sandale. Kao džoninu za vreme III Šinobi Rata, Minatova standardna odeća se sastoji od plavog duksa sa dva steznika oko rukava, zelenog nindža prsluka Konohe, plave trake za glavu sa simbolom sela lišća i nindža sandala u istoj boji. Po preuzimanju pozicije Četvrtog hokagea, počeo je da nosi beli haori sa kratkim rukavima preko njegove normalne odeće. Ovaj haori ma crveni konopac oko grudnog koša koji povezuje njegove dve strane, kao i vertikalno ispisan kandži na leđima sa natpisom Četvrti Hokage (四代目火影, Yondaime Hokage). U Kuraminom čakra modu, Minatov zgled se ponovo menja. Njegov uobičajeni beli hokage plašt postaje tamno narandžasti ogrtač od čakre sa nekoliko magatama oko vrata i spiralnim pečatom u predelu stomaka. S obzirom da je bio pod dejstvom tehnike reanimacije, njegove beonjače su crne boje a zenice zelene. Takođe prisutno je i nekoliko linija nalik pukotinama na licu. Sposobnosti Minato je smatran jednim od najjačih šinobija koje je Konoha ikada imala, i po Džerajinin rečima, njegov potencijal je tek trebao da bude iskorišćen. Njegovo ratničko umeće je selu lišća dovelo pobedu u Trećem Šinobi Ratu, a njegove sposobnosti je tada pohvalio i četvrti raikage Ej. Takođe, tokom Kuraminog napada na selo, Minato je uspeo da sa nekoliko efikasnih napada porazi Tobija koji je mogao da koristi Mangekjo Šaringan i drveni stil kao i da pomoću tehnike kosača smrti zapečati Kuramu u Naruta. Godinama, kasnije za vreme Oročimaruove invazije, priznato je da je Minato jedina osoba koja bi mogla da savlada Oročimarua što ukazuje na to da je njegova smrt veoma oštetila Konohu. Čakra moći Minato je imao veoma velike rezerve čakre. Tokom Kuraminog napada iamo je dovoljno čakre da teleportuje bombu repate zveri van sela, iskoristi drugi nivo Letećeg Munjevitog Gospodara, stvori Rasengan i napadne Tobija, aktivira pečat ugovora, prizove Gamabunta a zatim pomoću tehnike Kosača Smrti zapečati Kuramu unutar Naruta. Još jedan od svedoka njegove velike čakre je činjenica da je uspeo da stvori rasengan kao i to što je naučio mod mudraca. Tajdžicu Minatov tajdžicu je na zaista zavidnom nivou što je prikazano u mnogim njegovim borbama. Minato je poznat kao najbrži šinobi u istoriji. Iako je ovo priznanje velikim delom stečeno zbog njegove Prostorno-Vremenske tehnike, i njegova prirodna brzina je takođe jako velika. Često protivnici bi poginuli od njegove ruke, a i da ne shvate šta se dešava, za šta je zaslužna njegova tehnika Letećeg Munjevitog Gospodara. Ima jako brze reflekse, dovoljne da prođe kroz tehnike kao što su munjevita snaga ili bliski Kamui. Nindžicu Minato je od Džeraje naučio kako da prizove žabe, i bio je među jedinima koji su mogli da kontrolišu Gamabunta. S obzirom na to, predpostavlja se da je bio upućen i u neke žablje tehnike. Tokom Kuraminig napada, prikazao je sposobnost da izvede Nindža Umetnost: Tehniku Prizivanja: Džicu Rušenja da prizove Gamabunta iznad Kurame i onemogući joj kretanje. Imao je znanje o tehnikama barijere, i mogao je da koristi klonove senke. Posedovao je i velike senzor moći i mogao je da detektuje čakru protivnika sa jako velike udaljenosti postavljanjem prsta na zemlju. Bio je upućen u vatreni, vetroviti i munjeviti stil, kao i u Jin i Jang izdanje. Rasengan Nakon što je posmatrao prirodu bombe repate zveri, Minato je proveo tri godine kreirajući svoju najprepoznatljiviju tehniku, Rasengan, džicu najvišeg nivoa uobličavanja čakre. Ovaj džicu nije zahtevao nikakve znakove ruku i davao je Minatu veliku prednost u borbi s obzirom da je reč o frontalnom džicuu. Iako Rasengan zahteva vrlo preciznu kontrolu čakre, Minatu kao njegovom stvaraocu to nije bio problem i mogao je da ga stvori u bilo kojoj ruci čak i sa jako malo vrena. Njegov uobičajeni Rasengan je bio iste veličine kao Narutov Veliki Raengan.Minato je stvorio i mnoge duge varijacije Rasengana povećavaju ći mu veličinu, razornu moć ili mu dodavajući sendžicu čakru. Takođe, Rasengan kao moćna A-rang tehnika je Kakašiju dala inspiraciju da stvori Raikiri. Prostorno-vremenski nindžicu Minato je bio poznat po svojoj tehnici Letećeg Boga Groma, koju je usavršio bolje od njenog prvobitnog korisnika i stvaraoca Tobirame Sendžua. Njegovo umeće u oblasti ove tehnike donelo mu je nadimak Žuti treptaj sela lišća (木ノ葉の黄色い閃光, Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō, English TV: Yellow Flash of the Leaf). Uz pomoć ovog džicua mogao je da se teleportuje bacivši svoj specijalni kunai ili markirajući mesto ili cilj specijalnom oznakom. Takođe, mogao je da teleportuje ljude ili objekte zajedno sa sobom i ako je to zahtevalo dodatan ulog čakre. Fuindžicu Minato je naučio mnogo fuindžicu tehnika Uzumaki klana od svoje supruge Kušine. Najznačajnija tehnika ovog tipa koju je koristio je pečat Osam trigrama pomoću kojeg je prebacio Jang polovinu Kurame unutar Naruta i osigurao da čakra zveri odmah bude potisnuta Narutovom sopstvenom čakrom ako pokuša da iscuri. Znajući da će s vremenom pečat početi da popušta, stvorio je poseban ključ koji bi mogao da zaustavi pa čak i preokrene ovaj proces. Kao dodatnu meru opreza, u ključ je dodao deo Kušinine kao i svoje sopstvene čakre da bi njih dvoje čak i nakon smrti mogli da preko pečata stupe u kontakt sa svojim sinom. Bio je sposoban da izvede i najjaču fuindžicu tehniku klana, Pečat Kosača Smrti. Pomoću ove tehnike, prizvao bi boga smrti Šinigamija i žrtujući svoju dušu mogao bi da zapečati tuđu i pošalje je u ništavilo. Za razliku od Hiruzena koji je tehniku mogao da izvrši samo iz blizine, Minato je porodužujući ruku kosača tehniku mogao izvršiti i sa jako velike distance. Takođe, bez mnogo teškoća i naprezanja, uspeo je da izvuče dušu čak i repate zveri kao što je Kurama. Koristeći pečat ugovora mogao je da ukloni kontrolu koju je protivnik sproveo nad medijumom. Sem toga znao je i kako da prebaci čakru repate zveri iz jednog u drugog džindžurikija. Šurikendžicu Tokom Trećeg Svetskog Šinobi Rata Minato je stvorio specijalan oblik kunaija koji su koristile vojne snage Konohe i sam Minato. On se razlikuje od običnog kunaija po tome što ima tri oštrice umesto jedne. Ovi kuniji imaju posebnu oznaku koja ima isti efekat kao markiranje za tehniku Letećeg Minjevitog Gospodara. Minato je prikazao dosta načina upravljanaja ovim oružjem. Bacao ih je u određenom pravcu kako bi se teleportova do mete, koristio ih kao oružje za direktan napad ili ih čak držau i u zubima kada je ostao bez obe ruke. Jedna od njegovih taktika je bila da pobaca kunije po bojnom polu a onda se teleportovao od jednog do drugog kada je to potrebno. Minato je izbegavao korišćenje velikih oružja što je odstupalo od njegovog agilnog kretanja, već se samo oslanjao na ovaj oblik kunaije. Džindžuriki transformacije Minato je neposredno pred smrt postao džindžuriki Jin polovine Kurame iako nije imao nikakve šanse da koristi tu moć sve dok nije oživljen od strane Oročimarua. Za razliku od mogih zveri, Kurama nije pružala nikakav otpor Mintu dajući mu pristup svom impresivnom čakra modu. Njegov čakra mod je tamnije boje nego Narutov i ima malo drugačiji izgled ali zadržava sve svoje regularne sposobnosti. U Kuraminom čakra modu, Minato je bio sposoban da koristi čakra ruke, bombu repate zveri, da uđe u Kuramin mod repate zveri kao i da ojača sve svoje uobičajene tehnike. Nakon prenošenja svoje Jin polovine u Naruta, Minato gubi pristup ovoj moći. Sendžicu Minato kao i Naruto može da koristi savršen mod mudraca naučen na planini Mijaboku. Ipak njegove sposobnosti u modu mudraca su ograničene. S obzirom da je za mod mudraca potrebno mirovanje dok se čakra i prirodna energija ne uklade, Minato nije mogao dugo da ga koristi jer to odstupa od njegovog standardnog načina borbe koji podrazumeva brzo kretanje i teleportaciju. Ipak, Minato je zbog svoje izvrsne kontrole čakre mogao da u potpunosti uskladi čakru sas prirodnom energijom i kombinuje sendžicu sa svojim tehnikama. Inteligencija Minato je bio veoma lukav i pronicljiv šinobi. Čak i kao veoma mlad, uspeo je da otkrije trag otmičakra svoje buduće supruge Kušine jedini od svih ostalih. U borbi je bio sposoban da jako brzo sagleda činjenice kao i da smisli odličan kontranapad, što se vidi iz njegove borbe sa Tobijem gde je za jako kratko vreme shvatio kako da prođe kroz bliski Kamui i da smisli sjajnu protiv taktiku. Bio je odličan u analiziranju i mogao je da shvati neke činjenice čak i sa jako malo dokaza. Kada bi završio sa analizom, krenuo bi na slabe tačke svog protivnika sa pravom merom. Njegova pozicija hokagea svedoči i o talentu za vođenje politike kao i o dobrom ratničkom istinktu. Oko Konohe je imao nekoliko označenih lokacija spremnih za svoju teleportaciju u kriznim situacijama kao i najmanje dve sigurne kuće unutar sela. Deo I Uvod - Zemlja talasa Minato je prvi put viđen u prvoj epizodi animea. Kratko je prikazana njegova borba sa Kuramom i tom prilikom je rečeno da je on spasao Konohu i zapečatio zver u svog novorođenog sina Naruta. Čunin ispit Tokom Čunin ispita, Oročimaru je pokušao da oživi Minata pored Haširame i Tobirame, da se bori sa Hirunzenom, ali nije uspeo. Za ovo oživljavanje je žrtvovao Dosua. Međutim, reanimacija nije uspela jer je ne moguće oživeti osobe koje su umrle usled korišćenja tehnike kosača smrti. Deo II Peinov napad Tokom Narutove borbe sa Peinom, Narutov pečat je toliko popustio da je pukao. U tom trenutku je aktivirana Minatova linija odbrane i otac i sin se susreći prvi put posle 12 godina u Narutovoj podsvesti. Nautov best tada biva zaustavljen. Minato govori da nije srećan što se ponovo sreće sa Kuramom ali istovremeno prinaje da su njeni postupci zaslužni za to što može da vidi svog sina ponovo. Kurama tada preti da će ubiti Minata tokom razgovora ali se njih dvoica prebacuju na drugu lokaciju. Naruto tada razljućen udara Minata govoreći da mu je život uništen od kada je Kurama zapečaćena u njega. Minato lako prihvata udarac i govori Narutu da je on kao sin Četvrtog Hokagea uspeo to dobro da peživi. Minatovo vreme sa Narutom je bilo ograničeno tako da mu je sin ukratko ispričao najvažnije. Da je Pein napao selo lišća i ubio njegovog učitelja Džeraju. Minato potom objašnjava Narutu da je Pein samo figura a da prave konce vuče Tobi. Naruta tada obliva sigurnost da treba oprostiti Peinu ili zaustaviti cirkus mržne koji ga motiviše. Tik pre nestanka, Minato govori sinu da veruje u njega i obnavlja pečat u celosti. Četvrti Šinobi Svetski Rat: Klimaks Konačno, Oročimaru, koga Saske oslobađa iz Ankoinog znaka kletve, vraća Tehnikom Reanimacije sva četiri prethidna Hokagea, prethodno oslobodivši ih iz stomaka kosača smri koristeći obrnuti proces ove tehnike. Hašurama i Tobirama priznaju da im je drago što je selo toliko dugo opstalo videvši da je dočekalo i četvrtog hokagea. Minato tada tvrdi da bi on da je ostao živ sprečio Masakr nad Učihama. U tom trenutku svojim senzor moćima oseća Narutovu čakru i govori da je zadivljen što je njegov sin uspostavio potpunu kontrolu nad Kuramom. Po završetku razgovora, Saske, Taka, Oročimaru i oživljeni hokagei kreću na bojno polje u borbu protiv Madare, Obita i destorepe zveri Džubija. Minato pristiže prvi, i koristeći svoj prostorno-vremenski džicu spasava Naruta i Šinobi savez od Džubijeve bombe repate zveri. Potom primećuje i upoznaje se sa Sakurom, pitajući se da li je ona Narutova devojka. Naruto to ne poriče, na šta se Sakura ljuti. Minato tada pomišlja da je Sakura dosta slična sa njegovom ženom Kušinom. Zatim, ostali hokaei podižu barijeru da se ograniče od zveri Džubija. Nešto kasnije, pojavljuje se Tobi iznad Džubija koji kreće da oživi Madaru na koga su članovi šinobi alijanse usmerili svoje najveće napore. Minato pravi klona senke i šalje ga da pomogne na drugu lokaciju iz razloga što ne može da napusti svoju jer će barijera pasti. S obzirom da je Tobi i dalje markiran sa oznakom Letećeg Munjevitog Gospodara od njihovog zadnjeg susreta, to je omogućilo Minatovom klonu da u se približi i udari ga. Zatim otkriva da je Tobi zapravo njegov prošli učenik, Obito Učiha. Na žalost, napad stiže prekasno, i Obito upija Džubija u sebe i postaje džindžuriki. Nakon što je Obito uništio barijeru, Haširama i Tobirama ga zadržavaju dok Minato i ostali ostaju na bezbednoj lokaciji. Rođenje džindžurikija Desetorepe zveri Minato stupa u ofanzivu protiv Obita. Nije više mogao da se teleportuje direktno do njega s obzirom da je oznaka uklonjena, tako da se okrenuo direktnim napadima. U tom trenutku, Obito ovladava kontrolom Džubijevih moći i stupa u borbu sa Minatom. On odseca Minatovu desnu ruku i podmeće loptu traženja istine koju Tobirama uklanja pre nego što je detonirana. Zatim, Minato, Tobirama, Naruto i Saske kordinišu svoje napore da napadnu Obita uz pomoć posebne verzije Minatove prostorno-vremenske tehnike ali Obito preživljava bez povreda. Šta više, Minatova izgubljena ruka nije zalečena što ukazuje na to da udarac lopte traženja istine uspeva i bez obzira na preporod koji osigurava tehnika reanimacije. Obito hvata savez u svoju sopstvenu barijeru, i priprema se da ih sve zbriše sa lica zemlje uz pomoć nekoliko Džubijevih bombi repate zveri. Uz malo vremena Naruto smišlja odličan plan. On i Minato bi povezali svoje čakre iz dve odvojene polovine Kurame, i razdelili ih među članovima saveza kako bi svi zajedno mogli da se teleportuju van barijere uz pomoć jednog od Minatovih kunaija koji se nalazio nedaleko odatle. Minato biva ponosan na svog sina što je tako brzo smislio dobar plan. Nakon malo razmišljanaja i shvatanja Obitovih moći, Naruto i Minato dolaze do zaključka da ga jedino sendžicu može povrediti. Obojca ulaze u mod mudraca i pripremaju se za napad. Zatim ulaze u mod repate zveri i napadaju ga ogromnim zajedničkim Rasenganom probijajući njegovu odbranu i naterujući ga da prikaže formu božijeg drveta. Oni uspeju da izbegnu korene stabla ali Minato, s obzirom da mu nije ostalo mnogo čakre zbog svih tehnika koje je koristio, mora da se povuče i ostavi Naruta da vodi savez u borbi. Oni uspevaju da izvuku svu čakru svih repatih zveri iz Obita i fragmenti Kuramine čakre bivaju vraćeni u Naruta. Obito biva nemoćan da se pomera nakon svog poraza, i Kakaši kreće da ga ubije. Međutim, Minato ga zaustavlja osećajući da se Obitovo srce promenilo nakon što je iz njega uklonjena Kuramina čakra. Dok su Naruto i ostali članovi alijanse krenuli da presretnu Madaru, Kakaši i Minato su ostali sa Obitom. U međuvremenu, Crni Zecu izlazi iz zemlje i preuzima kontrolu nad Obitovim telom i tera ga da uz pomoć Tehnike oživljavanja spoljašnje staze oživi Madaru. Kakaši i Minato ostaju u čudu i pokušavaju da ga spreče ali u nemoćni da učine ništa bez samog Obita. Crni Zecu takođe namerava da ukrade i Obitov Rinegan kako bi ga vratio u Madaru. Kakaši i Minato u ovoj situaciji ne znaju kako da reaguju, jer će ako napadnu Crnog Zecua napasti i Obita. Mionato stvara Rasengan, a Kakaši Raikiri mada komfuzno s obzirom da ni jedan ni drugi nisu smeli da napadnu Obita direktno. Obito tada na kratko uspeva da preuzme kointrolu nad svojim telom, i molisvog prijatelja i senseja da unišre njegov Rinegan pre nego što ga se Madara dokopa. Dok se spremao za napad, Minato je pomoću senzora svoje Jin Kurame osetio da je Jang Kurama izvučena iz Naruta. U međuvremenu, Sakura i Gara dovode Naruta koji je pao u komu i gopvore Minatu da je jedan jedini način da preživi da se u njega zapečati Minatova Jin polovina Kurame. Minato se priprema za tehniku prenosa repate zveri ali Crni Zecu izleće i Minato greškom pečati zver u njega umesto u Naruta. Malo nakon toga, Madara se pojavljuje kao novi Džubijev džindžuriki i primorava Obita da uz pomoć kontrole Crnog Zecua preda Kuraminu čakru i Rinegan. Minato ulazi u Sejdž mod i u saradnji sa Kakašijem napada Madaru ali on lako obija njihov napad i odseca Minatu i drugu ruku. Međutim, Obito uspeva da se otrgne Zecuove kontrole i zajedno sa Kakašijem udvostručuje brzinu Kamuija i prebacuje sebe, Naruta i Sakuru u Kamui Dimeziju kako bi izvršio transfer Jin Kurame u Naruta. Ubrzo, Moćni Gaj pristiže na bojno polje spreman da žrtvuje i život da se porazi Madara. Minato, bez i jedne ruke nije u stanju mnogo da pomogne ali je u mogućnosti da otvori Gaju prolaz. Plan je bio da Li baci Minatov specijalni Kunai u vazduh tamo gde bi prošle Madarine kugle traženja istine i da se Minato teleportuje tu i primi udarac umesto Gaja. Zatim, Gaj bi nastavio oda juriša prema Madari a Kakaši bi pomoću Kamuija otkinuo parče Madarine skoro neprobojne odbrane i omogući Gaju da ga konačno udari. Nakon što je uspio Džubijev oblik božjeg drveta, Madar krade Kakašijevo loevo Šaringan oko i uz pomoć Kamuija se teleportuje do Obita i Sakure i uzima mu Rinegan kako bi dobio potpunu moć Džindžurikija Desetorepe zveri. Zatim se Minato teleprtuje na stene lica hokagea i ostaje tu neko vreme. Kada je Beskonačni Cukojomi aktiviran, Minato neuspešno pokušava da oslobodi neke ljude korenja božjeg drveta koje bi ih držalo i vražalo se da iz zadrži. Napad Kaguje Ocucuki Nakon nekog vremena, Minato se sa ostalim hokageima vraća na bojno polje dok su sva četvorica bili van Beskonačnog Cukojomija. Pošto je Kaguja poražena, Hagoromo Ocucuki se pojavljuje i priziva duše svih umrlih kagea i uz pomoć kombinovane tehnike prizivanja vraća Naruta, Saskea, Sakuru, Kakašija, Madaru i repate zveri u stvarni svet iz Kagujine dimenzije. Minato ubrzo čestita svom sinu veliku konačnu pobedu u Četvrtom Šinobi Ratu i želi mu srećan sedamnaesti rođendan. Hagoromo nakon toga zajedno vraća duše svih mrtvih i oživljenih u čistu zemlju i Minato zajedno sa prva tri hokagea konačno odlazi na mirno mesto u drugi život posle smrti. Zanimljivosti * Ime "Minato" znači "luka" (港), a "Namikaze" znači "talasi i vetar" (波風). * U Naruto Filmu 6: Izgubljenom tornju, Minatova čakra je prikazana svetlozelenom bojom, za razliku od normalne plave. * Minato nije jako često rangiran kao jedan od omiljenih likova, mada je čak jednom dospeo i na šesto mesto. * U fimu Veliki sportski festival Sela lišća, Minato je prikazan u hodniku stadiona kada je Naruto trčao u toalet. Kasnije je objašnjeno da prikazan samo iz komičnih razloga. * Po knjigama podataka: ** Minatov hobi je bio čitanje Džerajinih novela. ** Minato je jako želeo da se bori sa Džerajom. ** Njegova omiljena hrana je sve iz Kušinine domaće kuhinje. ** Minato je ispunio 847 zvaničnih misija: 122 D-ranga, 147 C-ranga, 216 B-ranga, 323 A-ranga, 39 S-ranga. ** Minatova omiljena fraza je bila "senka vatre će osvetliti selo"(火の影は里を照らす, Hi no kage wa sato o terasu) * Najverovatnije da je Minato mislio da Kakašija načini svojim naslednikom jednog dana, ali zbog svoje iznenadne i neočekivane smrti nije stigao da ga proglasi. Category:Likovi